After a customer places an order at a pharmacy for a medication or other product, in many cases, no further contact with the customer is required or desired, and the customer returns at an appointed time to pick up his or her medication. In some cases, however, there is an issue with filling the order for the medication, and further contact with the customer is recommended or required—the customer's insurance information may be out of date, for example, or the time for pick-up may need to be adjusted. In some other cases, the customer may simply wish to check on the status of the order or remind him or herself of the pick-up time.
It may be difficult or inconvenient, however, for either the pharmacy or the customer to establish communication. The pharmacy may not have the customer's contact information available, or an available method of contact may not be one that the customer readily checks. The customer may not be familiar with available methods of contact the pharmacy or may not have time to look them up. These hurdles to communication may lead to frustration on the part of the customer at a lack of information, unnecessary return trips to the pharmacy on the part of the customer, or even medication that is never picked up by the customer. A need therefore exists for an improved method and system of pharmacy communication.